


【KKL】Silent love

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 开辆小车来安慰一下手写了5k字设计说明书的自己🌚*Silent love还是24的歌起名废本废感谢本刚大佬赐名





	【KKL】Silent love

—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

堂本刚是在地方live结束的第二天下午回到家里的，阳光不错，高楼间偶尔有风过，连带着米色的窗帘也翩翩起舞。可他知道这些安静美好都与家里另一位无关，不用打开卧室紧闭的门也知道那个人在闷头大睡。

上个月他把堂本光一用了很多年的旧窗帘换成了遮光布，如果白天拉起帘子房间比晚上还要黑。他想到了史密斯夫妇因为窗帘而引发的“战争”，不禁在脑海里猜测堂本光一到家后会做何反应。

“21世纪了欧桑…”

堂本刚选择投降——

堂本光一像个外星人一样站在窗前，脸上的欣喜不亚于看到自己小露香肩，他将窗帘打开——合上——打开——合上——打开——合上——

整个窗口像个坏掉的显示器，不停地屏闪，晃得他眼睛都没法睁开。

“居然还有这种好东西。”堂本光一边说边一边收起了自己的眼罩，“有了这个窗帘，如果睡觉的时候眼罩掉了也不用再拿被子蒙头了，呼吸太多二氧化碳对大脑不好。”

没有眼神和语言的暗示性压迫挑逗，也没有壁炉上的枪械和后院车库里的大批军火，更别说开车压过邻居家的花园了。

“这个东西太好了~”

光一抱着垂地的帘子对他笑，未拉紧的缝隙有一束光照进来洒在脸上，都是他世界里最最耀眼的明亮。

正想着怎么给自己弄点饭吃的时候卧室门开了，pan妞挂着自己刚给她带上的小铃铛叮叮当当得跑了过去，在堂本光一脚边打转之后又走在了前边，带路似的把人领进厨房里。

堂本光一从背后抱住他，在身上摸来抹去的，还轻轻拍了一下他的肚子，好像很满意一样，最后侧头靠在他身上开始睡觉了。堂本刚也没有不乐意，就这么淘米切菜，堂本光一倒是很乖的没有抱怨他的动作。

“喂…睡着了吗？”

他耸了一下肩膀，堂本光一只是嘟囔着哼唧了一声，收了一下手臂继续睡他的觉。

锅子闷着饭，他抓住对方环在自己身上的手臂，以防他掉下去，就这么拖着人去了客厅。

电饭煲铃声响起的时候，也是堂本光一拉住他手腕的时候——他一直以为这个人趴在沙发上已经睡着了。

“所以困的话就去里边睡嘛…”

“但是我想多陪陪你。  
“明天你又要出门一整天，SHOCK也快开始排练了…”

堂本刚说不出话来，他这才意识到，今天或许真的是两人什么心也不用操，可以只过自己日子的一天。

早知道早上就回来了。

“唔…先吃饭？”

“我觉得这个问法好像不太合适。”

迷迷糊糊的欧桑终于起身睁开了眼睛，他光着脚丫的脚丫，两公分身高优势被堂本刚脚底的拖鞋弥补上来，于是他稍稍踮起脚来，指着堂本刚的花围裙，一脸“你该说什么自己心里清楚吧——”的表情。

恶趣味，小孩子一样。堂本刚在心里默念。

“Coffee？Tea？or——”他伸手解开腰后围裙的绳结，让挂在肩上的一半垂下来，露出了黑色的背心和那颗极其犯规的痣，“Me？”

“YOU!!!”

公主抱只是睡饱之后的第一项活动，接下来全身的筋骨都会被活动开来。

堂本刚轻轻揉着埋在胸前吸食两颗乳珠的脑袋，手指染上熟悉的香味，带着只有在家中才会有的柔软。

本来想拒绝他的，哪有刚从外地回来就开荤的。俗话说小别胜新婚，但他们都是多少年的老夫老夫了，怎么还这么…有激情。

然而看着吃不到粮的孩子眼底深深的渴望他又舍不得说一个不字，只是默默抿起了嘴唇，内心做出一个“不发声”的决定，看堂本光一什么时候才能注意到。

“吱呦…我觉得今天你的喘气声真好听…”

堂本刚后背被压在柔软的床头，堂本光一跪在他对面，膝盖抵着他身下的床铺，两手抓着他的小腿扛在肩上。他整个人就这么被架在了堂本光一的腿上，被开拓至柔软难耐的穴口等待着那巨物的入侵。

他咬住下嘴唇，继续执行他给自己的“命令”。

堂本光一一眼就看出了这个人的别扭，思想里不乐意，却敌不过身体的诚实，所以他故意那么问他，然后也刻意抿嘴。

两个人就这么较劲儿，沉默的卧室里突然变得只有抽插时黏腻的水声，等堂本刚意识到的时候，频率已经越来越快了，他的身体早已失了力气，只能靠堂本光一握着他的腰才未向下滑落。

把身体全部叫他爱人是安心的，但也是冒着一定风险的。如果爱人突发奇想，要来点更刺激的——

堂本光一将手从柔软的腰上收回，继续只抓住他的小腿，身子往后退了些，性器也退出了一些。堂本刚的身子自然而然向下落，当他想要靠自己的力量往上缩时已经来不及了，滑向下的身体迫不及待地将整根全部吞入。

长翘的弧度勾弄着敏感点，堂本刚实在没忍住哼了一声，他立刻捂住了嘴，但还是被堂本光一发现了。原本奋力挺动腰身的人突然停下动作来细细盯着他，那张脸上的表情他读了快三十年了，绝对不会看错。

「你输了」

那表情在说。

但其实他们也没在比什么啦，如果真是为一份谁也不愿先吱声的倔强也太幼稚了。

“巨匠…舒服……嗯……”

最终还是堂本刚先开口了，双手抱着堂本光一的脖子，身子故意向刚才他挑逗自己那样往下滑了几寸，试探着又将他吞得更深了些。

这样的举动出乎他的意料，堂本光一以为自己会就这么听着堂本刚隐忍的喘气声，看着他皱起眉头拼命锁住喉咙里的呼喊，最后射在他体内最深处。

没想到这个人的决心也没有多强嘛，要不然就是他故意松懈的。

算了，计较这些做什么，总之都是吱呦给他的，哪有不接受的时候。

他一脸得逞的笑，什么话也不说，只是埋在对方体内的家伙默不作声的更硬了些许。

“流氓…”

堂本刚小声嘀咕了一句，揽住对方的脖子亲吻那张好看的薄唇。堂本光一是狼，说少做多，还有策略，靠着敏锐的本能就将他藏起来的玩闹心思悉数捕获。

多少年前的初夜，两人都青涩的摸索着未知的乐土，到如今都一边做还能一边赌气玩，堂本刚也不知道到底该怎么说。

总之，就是遇到了对的人吧。

人长得好看，情话也好听，技术也过硬，最重要的是，这个人爱自己。

虽然没有史密斯夫妇那么酷，但仔细想想，他们两人一个比一个宅，真正的动作片还是算了吧，直接进入最后的爱情动作不也挺好。

“你要做几次？”

他射在了堂本光一的身上，那人拿纸巾一边擦拭一边微微摆腰，似乎并没有停下来的意思。

“最近辛苦了…”

“唔…不要叉开话题……”

我是辛苦了，但其实你也没必要这么勤奋的缴粮嘛，虽然很爽。他心里想。

“我担心你千秋的时候我也在忙…”

“那…都…是…半个月…之后的事了……”

“要不在BBB的外景车…”

“你疯了吗…慢…慢一点……”

“爱你。”

话尾上扬，一股灼热的液体灌入体内，充电完毕。

“我想问你，你什么时候会对我的身体失去兴趣呢？”

浴缸里，堂本刚靠在堂本光一怀里，撩起身边的泡泡向着灯光吹。

“我都愿意陪你泡泡泡浴了，你觉得呢？”

“泡完立刻？”

顽皮的白团子给爱人放了一大块在头顶，还好心的给他抹匀称了。

“你是在告诉我你还想再来一次吗？”

“啊！我的饭还在闷呢！”

END.


End file.
